Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A mystery multi-couple songfic! Read about how couples spend the Holidays...


Author's Note: It's time for a Christmas songfic! Gather around children..haha. This time, the song is "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays" by Nsync, and it's a multi-couple fic. Every verse will deal with a different couple. Once again, these couples will be a mystery. Well...one half will be. They will not be revealed until the end of the little segment. I do not own this song, Nsync nor do I own any of the WWE wrestlers used in this piece of fiction, or the WWE. They own themselves; Vince McMahon owns the WWE. Nsync owns themselves and the song, and so do the writers. Anyways, now since the technical stuff is out of the way, time to enjoy this piece of work! Don't forget to send in your lovely reviews. =)  
  
//Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. We've been waiting all year for this night, and the snow is glistening on the trees outside. And all the stockings are hung by the fireside, waiting for Santa to arrive. And all the love will show, 'cause everybody knows, it's Christmas time. And all the kids will see, the gifts under the tree. It's the best time of year for the family!\\  
  
Torrie Wilson perched herself upon the white window sill, looking out at the beautiful front yard. She watched as the dainty white snowflakes fell to the ground, littering her lawn. The blonde turned her head to look at the room she was in, the family room. In the family room, was a beautifully decorated tree with lots of presents underneath. She smiled, remembering that her husband was going to be home in a couple of hours. Torrie's husband had headed out to buy some last minute gifts, for the day was Christmas Ever. Her eyes gazed over to the clock, where it read six-thirty. Torrie slid off the window sill and headed over to her kitchen, which was right by the family room. The kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of turkey, cranberry sauce and egg nog. They were having their own private Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve, because they were going to be spending Christmas with their friends at one huge party. Torrie began putting the meal together, carving the turkey and pouring the egg nog into glasses.  
  
After she had finished with the meal, she remembered something. "Ooh!" She exclaimed to herself, putting the food on the table. Torrie then dashed upstairs to the master bedroom she shared with her husband and crawled under the bed. When she returned, a wrapped box was in her hand. With a smile on her face, Torrie went back downstairs and placed the box in her husband's stocking, which was hung by the fireplace, right beside hers. Torrie admired the whole Christmas setting in her house, for Christmas was her favorite holiday. Torrie walked around the house, making sure everything was perfect. Her eyes gazed back at the clock and now it was seven. Torrie wandered back into the family room and sat down on the couch. She picked up a decorating magazine that was laying around on the oak table infront of the couch and began flipping through it, waiting for her husband.   
  
As Torrie began to become absorbed in an article called '10- New Decorating Styles For New Years' Eve', she didn't hear the front door open. The husband of Torrie Wilson crept in, holding three wrapped packages in his arms. He crept by his wife and carefully placed them under the tree. After doing so, he placed his jacket onto the arm of the couch and sneaked behind his wife. Placing his hands over the eyes of Torrie, he whispered, "I'm back."   
  
Torrie Wilson placed her magazine down and her husband lifted his hands off her eyes. Torrie rose from her position on the couch and rushed over to hug her husband. "Hey! Dinner's all ready. I hope you're hungry."   
  
"I sure am." He told her, taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen, he was met with a wonderfully set meal with lit candles in the middle between two plates. A smile on his face, he led his wife over to the table. "It looks great, Baby."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and sat down. The two enjoyed a wonderful dinner, talking about the upcoming party the next day. When they had finished eating and dancing to some wonderful Christmas ballads, the couple had settled down to open some presents. It was midnight, and it was their tradition of opening presents at midnight on Christmas Eve. Torrie took the two stockings down and handed the one that belonged to her husband to him. He smiled and began to prowl through. Most of the stocking stuffers were small, just trinkets. At the bottom of the stocking was a box. The box that Torrie had just placed in that very day. "Don't open it yet. I just want to go through my stocking." She explained. He nodded and watched as she went through all the things she got. After Torrie had finished with her stocking, she turned to her husband.  
  
"Can I open it now?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." replied Torrie. He slowly began to unwrap the gift. After he had taken off all the wrapping paper, he lifted the lid of the box to read a note inside.  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant." The note said, plain and simple. He dropped the box and saw her smiling brightly at him. Taking her into his arms, he placed a kiss on her lips. After they had broken up the kiss, he said,  
  
"This is the best present ever. What should we name it?"   
  
"I think it'll be a girl. So how does Jeslyn Kailani Orton sound?" Torrie asked. Randy looked at her, beaming with pride.  
  
"Spectacular."  
  
//It's a wonderful feeling. Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year, Christmas time is here. And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love. And everybody's okay. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...Happy Holidays!\\  
  
Jeff Hardy sat back on the couch, his daughter Madyson cradled in his arms. It was Christmas Eve and his wife was upstairs, tending to Madyson's twin brother, Jake who had the flu. The twins were born fifteen months ago, and were healthy as horses before this time. Madyson was fine, cooing as her father held her. Jake developed a high fever just the previous night and things had been going downhill ever since. A couple of minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. Jeff rose from the couch, placing Madyson's head on his shoulder. He saw his wife at the bottom of the staircase, bags underneath her eyes. She looked like a wreck. "Honey, why don't you take a nap? I'll look after the twins." Jeff offered. She shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm fine. You just stay with Madyson. Jake's asleep anyways." She replied.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a massage or something? You look so tired."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Jeff, please. I gave birth to the twins and it was painful. This is nothing." She said, proceeding to walk into the den. Right then, cries from little baby Jake came from the bedroom.  
  
"I'll go get him." Jeff told her, but she dashed up the stairs at full speed, as if she wasn't tired at all. Jeff sighed, wishing he could do something for his overworked wife. It was the holiday seasons, yet she was working like there was no tomorrow. Jeff sighed because everybody else who had the holiday off was at home, relaxing. They were having a good time. She wasn't. Jake's cries grew louder as his mother tried to soothe him.  
  
She held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth. His cries were ear-piercing; loud enough to challenge Christian's days of whining. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see that her husband was right. She was worn out. The area underneath her eyes had dark circles and her skin was looking a bit pale. Ever since Jake had gotten sick the last night, she didn't get much sleep or anything to eat or drink. Her body was losing water and she was becoming dehydrated. Sighing, she swayed Jake Hardy back and forth, as he began to quiet down. She picked up a cloth and walked over to the bathroom, her son still in her arms. She placed some cold water on it, damping the towel. Slowly, she began to pat it on Jake's head, in hopes to cool down his fever. Sitting on the toilet seat, she held her son in her arms and calmed him down.  
  
Downstairs, Jeff Hardy had placed his daughter Madyson in her playpen. She instantly laid down, taking a nap. Jeff entered the kitchen, quietly pulling out some ingredients. He shut the door that connected the kitchen and den and began cooking. It was the least he could do for his wife, who was miserable at the moment. He remembered the night before, when Jake began crying at the top of his lungs. His wife was the one who jumped out of bed and ran over to Jake's crib. Of course, Madyson had awoken a minute after, due to Jake's cries, but Jeff had taken care of Madyson. The father and daughter had fallen asleep ten minutes later. On the other hand, his wife was having a hard time with Jake, who was growing more fussy by the minute. Jeff Hardy cracked an egg into the pan and began scrambling. It was eight o'clock at night, but scrambled eggs was one of the only things he could cook. As Jeff went to work, upstairs his wife was still with Jake.  
  
She watched as her son's forehead began to cool down. Smiling weakly, she rocked him in her arms. After five minutes, Jake fell asleep and was placed in his crib. Then she walked downstairs and into the den. Madyson was sound asleep, and the door was closed. "What...?" She softly whispered as the pulled the door open. The table was set for one, with a glass of orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs with hash browns. Jeff Hardy stood there, smiling at his wife. He slowly made his way over and took her into his arms.  
  
"I know it's not much, but you haven't had anything to eat or drink all day. It's eight o'clock, but I decided to make breakfast for you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Jeff. You're the best." She replied.  
  
"No, you're the best. You've spent your vacation working, when you should be relaxing. This is nothing compared to what you have done for me and the twins. You've taken care of Jake from the moment of his first cry last night and you've made the house look wonderful. You've bought most of the presents and everything." He explained while leading her over to her seat at the table. "Now, just relax." He told her.  
  
"Thanks Jeff. I need this so much."  
  
"No problem. I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Jake." He said. Jeff Hardy left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Jake was laying down, asleep. He placed a hand on his son's forehead, feeling how cold it was. Jeff smiled. Jake was well again. God, along with his wife had made his son better. Jeff returned to the kitchen to find his wife eating. "Honey, Jake's okay now."  
  
"Really?" She asked, her mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Yeah. You did it, Victoria. You made Jake well again." Jeff told his wife. The dark-haired woman looked up at her husband.  
  
"It really is a Christmas miracle."   
  
//Bells are ringing. It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout) and everybody's playing 'cause school's out. Celebrating this special time we share. Happiness 'cause love is in the air. And all the love will show. 'Cause everybody knows, it's Christmas time and all the kids will see, gifts under the tree. It's the best time of year for the family!\\  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked through the front door of the McMahon mansion, her hands full with shopping bags. She had just returned from a last-minute shopping trip for some extra gifts. Stephanie carried the bags into her living room, dropping them the moment she entered. The brunette kicked her shoes off and plopped onto the couch. The mall was packed and the lines were long, but she did it. She got a gift for everybody on her list. As Stephanie was relaxing, her brother Shane walked in. "Hey Steph. Whoa! Enough stuff?" Shane asked, once he took a good look at what was infront of him. There were ten extra-large bags on the floor. Stephanie wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Hey! I got a gift for everybody. Even you." She spoke. Shane smirked. He placed his hand on one of the bags.  
  
"Cool! Can I see?" He asked, attempting to open the bag, but Stephanie swat his hand away.  
  
"Not yet. Not until tomorrow." She scolded. Shane pouted and headed out of the room. Stephanie sat on the floor, going through all her purchases. A smile came upon her face as she dug into a bag and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a sweater. It was her gift for her boyfriend, who'd she see on Christmas morning. He was spending Christmas Eve with his family. Stephanie would've come along, but she had to go shopping. Like always, she had left her shopping until last minute. Stephanie began wrapping the gifts, when her cellphone rang. She smiled once again, seeing the number on the call display. Stephanie flipped open the black phone and placed it to her ear. "Hey!" She greeted.  
  
"Hey Steph. How'd the shopping go?"  
  
"Great. I got everything. How's the visit?" She asked.  
  
"Perfect. Well, except for you not being here, of course. Next holiday, you have to come. My family wants to meet you so badly." He explained.  
  
"It's a deal. Do you know when you're coming over tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably around ten in the morning."  
  
"Good." She replied.  
  
"Why? Did you get me something special?" He teased. Stephanie McMahon giggled.  
  
"Maybe...I think you'll like it." She told him.  
  
"I'm sure I will. I have your gift too. I've got to go now. My brother is bugging me to go play video games with him." He laughed.  
  
"Okay. Have fun!"  
  
"I will. Bye Sweetie." He said.  
  
"Bye Baby!" Stephanie said to him, hanging up. Stephanie placed her cell phone on the floor beside her and continued to wrap gifts. She smiled at the shirt she got for Victoria, and the movie she got for Randy. The whole gang was planning to spend Christmas evening at the house of Shane Helms, partying. They were to exchange gifts there too. The previous year, Stephanie had gotten lost because Shane had moved to a new house and was lost for two hours. It was her boyfriend who found her and brought her there. She was so thankful for having him and still is.  
  
.x.Christmas Day.x.  
  
Stephanie McMahon sat beside the Christmas tree with her family and boyfriend, exchanging gifts. Stephanie had already opened her present from her parents; a wonderful gold necklace. Shane disappeared from the room to make some more hot chocolate. Vince and Linda left with Shane to get more food. Now the two were alone. Stephanie pulled the gift she had got for him from underneath the tree and placed it in his lap. "Merry Christmas." She smiled. He smiled back, unwrapping the gift. Once he had lifted the lid from the box to find a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater, his smile went wider.  
  
"They're perfect." He replied.  
  
"I'm glad. Just like you." Stephanie said to him, getting on to the couch so she could be right beside him. He pulled a box out from by his feet and handed it over to his girlfriend. She squealed in delight as he laughed. Stephanie ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Laying inside was a beautiful black velvet spaghetti strapped dress that had a slit running up the leg. "Wow. This is awesome."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas, Stephanie." He grinned, kissing her softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Edge." She replied, kissing him back.  
  
//It's a wonderful feeling. Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year, Christmas time is here. And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love. And everybody's okay. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...Happy Holidays!\\  
  
Shannon Moore leaned back on his headboard, his hands behind his head. It was Christmas Day. His most favorite day of the year. Downstairs, he heard his fiancee making breakfast. He heard her softly singing 'Deck The Halls'. Smiling, he got out of bed and put on a white t-shirt. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, dressed in a pair of green and red boxers with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on the front and back and a white t-shirt. He saw her, dressed in a pair of Santa Clause pajamas, making french toast. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning to you too. Merry Christmas." She told him.  
  
"What are you making?" He asked, his arms still wrapped around her waist.  
  
"French toast and waffles. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Fantastic. I'm going to go check out the presents underneath the tree." He told her, walking off to the den and over to the nicely decorated Christmas tree. As he gazed at the tree, his mind began to think about two weeks ago.  
  
.x.Flashback - Two Weeks Ago.x.  
  
Shannon Moore had just carried the Christmas tree into the house and set it on it's stand in the den. There she stood, a large box of decorations in her arms. After Shannon had finished putting the tree on it's stand, she came over to him with the decorations. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before setting it down and opening the box up. As soon as she saw the open box, her eyes began to tear up. "What's wrong?" Shannon questioned.  
  
"My Grandma Dolores' angel. It's...broken." She sobbed. His crying fiancee placed her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Shhh. It's going to be okay. We'll just get a new one." Shannon explained. She lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
"It won't be the same." She cried. "My Grandma Dolores got this angel from her fiancee so many years ago. When she passed away, she left it for me in her will. I've had it for five years and it's been fine. Now...it's broken." His fiancee added, crying even more. The tears were running down her face like leaky faucets.  
  
"Please, don't cry." He begged, but she didn't listen. They didn't decorate the tree that night, for she was crying too much.  
  
.x.End Flashback.x.  
  
Shannon Moore looked up at the top of the tree, and it was angel-less. He looked down at the gifts surrounding the tree, shaking a couple of the boxes that had his name on it. As he was shaking the third box, he heard laughter coming from behind him. Turning around, there his fiancee was with a tray of breakfast. She had a large smile on her face, laughing at Shannon's childish ways. "Don't worry, Shannon. We can open them now." She told him, placing the tray down on the floor. The couple began opening presents, and stumbled on to one final box. He placed it in her soft hands.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He softly whispered, as she began to open up the gift. Her hazel eyes grew wide as she saw inside the box was an angel. The angel has a golden halo and a light pink press on, with brown hair. "I call it...Dawn Marie's Angel." Shannon Moore told her. Dawn Marie's eyes began to fill with tears once again as she leaned over to give her fiancee a big hug.  
  
"I love it, Shannon. Just like I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Dawn Marie." He said, kissing her passionately.  
  
//Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays!\\  
  
Stacy Keibler woke up to the sounds of her boyfriend singing in the shower. The song was 'Santa Clause Is Coming To Town' with his own little style. Stacy giggled, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's playfulness. She got out of bed, walking over to the white bathroom door. Her slender hand knocked gently on the door. Her boyfriend quit singing and hollered from his place in the kitchen, "Yeah, Stace?"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" She shouted, a smile on her face as she leaned against the door.  
  
  
  
While inside the shower, he smirked as the water cascaded down his face and body, drenching his blonde hair. "Merry Christmas, Stace! I'll be out of the shower in like five minutes."  
  
"Take your time. I'll be downstairs by the tree." She told him, walking out of the room. A few seconds later, the sounds of his voice began singing 'Deck The Halls' in the shower.  
  
Stacy Keibler slowly walked down the stairs and made her way to the Christmas tree in the living room. Stacy gazed around the room, taking into the surroundings. On the deep brown leather couch were festive pillows and a blanket neatly folded on the right side. Stacy smiled, remembering the previous night where the couple had spent on the couch, with the fire crackling in the background, just talking and watching their tree. Stacy Keibler walked over to the fireplace and ran her finger along the mantle. She looked at the framed pictures that were displayed, some of her and some of him. In the middle of the line of pictures was a picture of the couple, taking in the Summer. He had his strong arms around Stacy, holding her tightly and kissing her neck. She was grinning in the picture as it was snapped by one of their friends. Then she made her way over to the tree, looking at all the presents. Some were for them, and some were for family and friends. She kneeled down, going through the presents. As she went through, examining each box, she noticed something. There was no gift for him from *him*. Stacy felt her heart shatter in a million pieces. She had spent months in advance preparing his Christmas gift and there was nothing for her under the tree. Stacy knew that she couldn't be greedy, but it was unfair. She plopped herself down on the couch and let out a huge sigh. "Why?" She asked herself.  
  
"Why what?" The voice that startled her questioned. Stacy turned around, her straw-colored hair whipping around and hitting her in the face because she turned around so fast. There he stood, a dark blue t-shirt on with a pair of black jeans. He was rubbing a white towel through his blonde hair.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, lacking any other words.  
  
"Why did you say why?" He took a seat beside her on the couch. She had her arms folded across her chest, a look of upset on her face. He placed his arm around her, holding her closer to him. "Stacy, what's wrong?" He whispered softly in her ear. Stacy Keibler looked in the other direction, refusing to answer him. "Stace?" Her boyfriend asked, a bit worried. Stacy rose from her position on the couch to turn and face him. Her facial expression was very angry.  
  
"How the hell could you not get me a present?! I spent months and months putting together what I thought would be perfect for you! Now it's all a waste because what do I get in return?! NOTHING! I GET NOTHING!" She shouted. He looked at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"Stace..."  
  
"Don't you DARE 'Stace' me! You are NOTHING, but an insensitive JERK!" She screamed, storming off. She ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. Barging into her room, she slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. Her face became buried into the pillow, which quickly became soaked due to the tears that fell like a waterfall. Stacy Keibler slammed her fist onto the bed, trying to get all her rage out. She had taken so much time for him and he didn't even get her anything!  
  
Downstairs, he sat on the couch, staring at the tree. The towel was wrapped around his neck as he stared blankly. "Maybe I should've just put it under the tree..." He said, getting up from the couch. Running upstairs, he reached the door of the bedroom and gave it a light tap.  
  
"GO AWAY!" shouted Stacy from the other side.  
  
"Stacy, PLEASE! Let me in." He begged, placing his arm on the door. He leaned in, listening to the sobs and sniffles of his girlfriend's crying. Stacy was silent for a moment, gathering herself up. She could not let him see her broken like this. After she had regained her composure, she replied,  
  
"Come in." He did so, entering the room to find her sitting on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had done just seconds ago.  
  
  
  
"Stacy, please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You didn't even get me anything for Christmas." She pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. Stacy was seated on the bed, staring at the television set infront of her. He sat down beside her, placing his hand on her thigh.  
  
"Christmas is about giving, not just receiving. Think about all the unfortunate people who have nothing. You have everything and more, Stacy. Don't take it for granted. You've already gotten so many gifts from others, and that doesn't include the bunch you're going to open tonight at Shane's. What's one more gift?"  
  
"It's a gift from you! The person I love! You're my boyfriend and I wanted a gift from you. The other gifts mean nothing to me, except the one I wanted from you. It was what I wanted most. Now, you've got to go and not get me one, lecturing me on how people are less fortunate than me and get nothing, while I get everything. I'd give them everything I've got just to get a gift from you! You don't understand how much you mean to me. You mean everything to me, and I spent all my free time, putting together your gift for months! Months! And you didn't even bother to get me anything. How could you be so rude?!" When Stacy was finished, she looked down to see her boyfriend on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked, as he began to reach into the pocket of his jeans and pull out a black velvet case. Stacy's eyes went wide, watching as he opened it to reveal a beautiful pink diamond ring.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Stacy. Will you marry me?" He asked. Her mouth dropped open. She clapped her hand to her mouth, gasping.  
  
"Oh...my...God! Yes! Yes, I will marry you! I'm so sorry John!" She apologized as John Cena slipped the ring on her finger. He rose from the floor and scooped her into his muscular arms. He placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"You thought I really forgot?" He laughed. She grinned widely and kissed her new fiancee.  
  
//No matter what your holiday, it's a time to celebrate! Put your worries aside, and open up your mind. See the world right by your side, it's Christmastime! Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!\\  
  
Chris Jericho buttoned up his plum colored silk dress shirt and grabbed the matching tie that was laying on the dresser. He stared down at the tie, a look of confusion on his face. "How the hell do I do this?" He asked himself. Chris looked at the clock on the dresser infront of him. It read five twenty-three. Him and his wife were supposed to leave at six, but they'd probably end up being late because he didn't know how to tie a tie! Chris placed the tie around his neck and tied it into a big knot. He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. "No, that's not it." He told himself, shaking his head.  
  
A couple of feet away, his blonde wife stood by the bed, laughing at her husband. He looked back and smiled. "I can't tie a tie. Sue me!" She threw her head back, her blonde curls fall down her back.  
  
"Chris, Chris. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" She asked, walking over to her husband. She began un tieing the tie, smiling at her handsome husband. He smiled back as she started tieing it on properly. After doing so, the two looked over to their doorway. In barged their three year-old daughter, Serena, or as everybody called her, Rena. The little blonde ran in, dressed in a pair of pink Barbie pajamas.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! What are me and Cryssi going to do?" She asked, referring to her baby-sitter that her parents had hired for the night. Chris continued his preparations as his wife leaned down to kiss their daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Cryssi's bringing over 'The Grinch' and she's going to make some cookies with you! How does that sound, Rena?"  
  
"YAY!" The child shouted as her mother scooped her into her arms. Chris leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Be a good girl for Cryssi." He told her.  
  
"I will, Daddy." She smiled, kissing him back. His wife then led their daughter out of the room and Chris finished up with his looks. He threw on a black sports coat over the shirt and sprayed on some cologne. He turned around to see his wife just returning into the room. She began rummaging through the closet.  
  
"What should I wear, honey?" She asked, her head buried in the massive amount of clothing. Surprisingly, most of it was his. He walked over to the closet and began observing all the clothes. He pulled out a shimmery pink gown.  
  
"How about this?" He suggested. She shook her head.  
  
"Naw. Too shimmery. I want something simple, but elegant." His wife responded. The two continued their search. After five minutes of silence, minus the sounds of the clothes being rustled, she pulled out a pale blue halter gown. "How's this?" She asked. Chris pulled his head out of the closet and took a look at the dress. It was stunning.  
  
"Perfect." He replied. She grinned and began undressing from her t-shirt and sweatpants to put the gown on. Chris Jericho walked over to his side of the bed and opened up the drawer of his nightstand. Inside was a thin wrapped box, which he pulled out. Chris tossed the box lightly in the air and caught it. He softly shut the drawer and came back to his wife, who was still putting on the gown. Chris Jericho slipped the box into the inside pocket of his jacket as his wife turned to him.   
  
"Chris, could you please zip this up?" She asked politely.  
  
"Sure." He answered, taking hold of the little blue zipper. He pulled it up and made sure it was secure.   
  
"Thanks." She told him as she headed into their little bathroom on the left and began to do her make-up. Chris placed his hand over his pocket, feeling the box with a smile on his face. He made his way into the bathroom to find his wife applying foundation on her face.  
  
"You don't need that, babe. You're already beautiful." A smile appeared across her face.  
  
"Thank you. But I'm still wearing it." She stuck her tongue out as she finished applying the foundation. She began to pick up an eyeliner pencil, when Chris Jericho pulled the wrapped box out of his pocket. Jericho handed it over to his wife, who put the eyeliner pencil down.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sweetie." She gasped softly, turning to receive the gift from her husband. Slowly opening it, she came across a slim, red box. Her fingers pried it open and her eyes set themselves on a beautiful pearl necklace.  
  
"Chris, it's beautiful." She replied. She handed it back to him and he put it on for her. Chris Jericho then wrapped his arms around his wife, the couple looking at themselves in the mirror infront of them.  
  
"Not as beautiful as my Jackie." The couple smiled, as Chris kissed his wife, Jackie Gayda-Jericho on the lips.  
  
//It's a wonderful feeling. Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It's that time of year, Christmas time is here. And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love. And everything's okay...\\  
  
Nidia scrambled around her room, in search of her favorite pair of dress shoes. Her boyfriend was to pick her up in twenty minutes, and the shoes were nowhere to be found. She searched high and low, but they didn't show up. She was just about ready, wearing a red velour halter top with a pair of black leather pants. Her brown curls were perfect and so was her make-up. She just couldn't find her shoes anywhere. Nidia got on to the ground and lifted her blanket up to look underneath her bed. There was a pair of socks, an old tee, two magazines, but no shoes. Nidia sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Where the hell are those DAMN shoes?!" She asked herself.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Nidia's mother, Patrice Guenard entered. "Nidia? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I can't find my shoes, Mom. You know, my favorite ones!" She replied, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"The black strappy ones with the thin heel?"  
  
"Yeah, those ones! Have you seen them?" Patrice Guenard looked at her daughter, a look of sadness on her face. "Mom?..." Nidia trailed off. Her mother took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Nidia. I didn't know those were your favorite and I gave them to Good Will two weeks ago. I'm sorry!" Her mother apologized. Nidia was too shocked to say anything at first, so she stared down at her hardwood floor. After a few moments of gathering herself, she looked back at her mother.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. I can get new ones." She replied, softly. Her mother smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm glad you understand, Nidia." Patrice Guenard said, walking out of the room. Nidia leaned back against her bed, trying to fight back that tears that were ready to spill. She didn't want to cry because her make-up would get ruined.  
  
A couple of moments later, there was another knock on her bedroom door. Nidia rose from her sitting position and walked over to the door. Placing her hand over the cold silver knob, she opened it to see her boyfriend standing there with a single red rose in his hand. His dark brown, almost black hair stood out in the light, along with his dark eyes. Once Nidia opened the door, her boyfriend had a smile on his face, but it soon disappeared once he saw the tears in his girlfriend's eyes, glassed over. "Nidia, what's the matter?" He asked, entering the bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he led Nidia over to the bed and took a seat beside her. He handed her the rose and she began to speak.  
  
"My mother...She threw away my favorite pair of shoes." She replied, choking up a bit. He sighed. Placing his arm around his girlfriend, he brought her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"It's okay, Baby. It's just a pair of shoes..." He was cut off by Nidia.  
  
"No, it isn't! They were my favorite pair! I wanted to wear them tonight because every time I wear them, you always look down and comment on them. That's why they're my favorite pair. Because you like them. And now...some other person is probably wearing them right now." She replied, wiping away the tiny tears that were falling from the corners of her eyes. Her black eyeliner began to run.  
  
"Nidia...listen. Did you think that just because you don't have on the pair of shoes that I like, that I'm not going to love you? Hun, I'll always love you. Always and forever. It doesn't matter what kind of shoes you wear. I always will love you, Nidia." He told her, caressing her face. Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears. She stopped crying and looked into his beautiful, dark eyes.  
  
"Do you mean it?" She asked. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"Of course, I mean it. I mean every word of it." Her boyfriend replied. She smiled back and gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you too, Shane McMahon!" She exclaimed.  
  
//Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...Happy Holidays!\\  
  
Shane Helms looked around his living room, at all of his friends having a great time at the party. Torrie and Randy had just announced that they were going to have a baby, and now were sitting together on the couch, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Jeff and Victoria were in a corner of the room, talking with Chris Jericho and his wife, Jackie. Edge and Stephanie were talking to Shane's girlfriend. Nidia and Shane McMahon had just arrived ten minutes ago, and were hanging out with Shannon Moore and Dawn Marie. The newly engaged couple, John Cena and Stacy Keibler. Shane picked up a silver fork from the table he was standing beside and lightly tapped his champagne glass. Seconds later, everybody turned their heads to look at the green-haired wrestler. Shane looked at his friends, then at the clock above his head and back to his friends again. "I think it's time to open presents!" He announced. A cheer rang throughout the room and everybody began to rush over to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The ladies weaved in first, grabbing whatever boxes had their names on it. After the girls had claimed whatever gifts they had got, the guys grabbed their things and went over to their respective mates. Shane's girlfriend made her way over to Shane, her arms full of boxes. She laid them on the floor and sighed.  
  
"Those are heavy!" She exclaimed. Shane Helms laughed and wrapped his arm around her. He gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas. My gift's in there somewhere..." He chuckled, looking at the pile of presents that sat infront of his girlfriend. She smiled and replied,  
  
"Merry Christmas, Shane. I'll find it somehow!"  
  
All around the room, couples were opening up their gifts. Nidia had just opened up a box from Stephanie, revealing a pair of black strappy sandals, similar to her favorite pair. Her eyes lit up and she looked over at her boyfriend's sister. "Thank you SO much, Steph!" She shrieked in joy.  
  
"No problem, Nidia." Stephanie replied as she began to tear the wrapping off another package. Nidia held the shoes up and smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"I like those..." He said to her, smiling. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
Sitting on one of the couches was Randy Orton and his wife, Torrie. Torrie had her hand over her stomach, and Randy's hand was underneath hers. The two were talking to each other, silently and smiling. "I can't believe you're pregnant, Torrie. This is the best Christmas present ever." Randy smirked, kissing his wife. Torrie grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She couldn't be any happier.  
  
"I know! This is great." Randy nodded in agreement, rubbing his wife's soon to be gigantic stomach.  
  
Edge and Stephanie were curled up on the floor, with Edge leaning against the wall. Stephanie was seated in his lap, and the couple were talking to Shannon Moore and Dawn Marie. Dawn told the story of Shannon getting her an angel, calling it 'Dawn Marie's Angel'. When the story was told, Stephanie gushed and looked up at her boyfriend. "How about an angel for me?" She asked, giggling.  
  
Edge looked down at the brunette and ran his fingers through her wavy chestnut brown hair. He smiled his million dollar mega watt smile and replied, "You're already an angel, Steph." The room was silent when he said that to her, so everybody had heard his nice comment.  
  
"Awww!" Everybody who was anybody gushed. The cheeks of Edge began to grow red as Stephanie McMahon grinned.   
  
Shane Helms pulled off the wrapping paper of the last gift from all that he had gotten from his friends and smiled. The gift was an silver I.D. bracelet with his name engraved on it. On the inside was a small inscription from his girlfriend. It read, "Loving You Is Like A Circle. It Never Ends..." Shane smiled at the inscription and looked at his girlfriend, who was opening his gift to her. She peeled off the wrapping paper, to reveal a red leash and silver chain collar. "Shane..."  
  
"There's more." He told her, cutting her off. Shane Helms stood up from his spot on the couch and took his astonished girlfriend by the hand. The two made their way out of the living room, with the whole gang following. They arrived in Shane's garage, where they heard tiny barks. Her jaw dropped to the floor as Shane opened the door and in ran a tiny Golden Retriever pup.  
  
"Shane! I love it!" She gushed. Everybody smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like him. What are you going to name him?"  
  
"How about...Little Helms? Because he's a tiny version of my sweetheart! I love you Shane. Thank you so much." His girlfriend cooed, scooping the puppy into her arms. Shane smiled and rubbed the puppy's head. Shane then gave his girlfriend a kiss.  
  
"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Lita."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note2: There you have it! It was meant to be done in one sitting, but I got lazy and it took four or five sittings. Anyways, here is the couple recap: Torrie/Randy, Jeff/Victoria, Stephanie/Edge, Shannon/Dawn Marie, Stacy/John, Chris/Jackie, Nidia/Shane M. and Shane H./Lita! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! 


End file.
